Gol Dino
Gol Dino Weather Mage and up and coming star of Blue Pegasus Appearance Suave and well groomed, Gol is a snappy dresser and a generally cool looking individual. He has several tailor made suits, durable enough for mission. He sports dark green eyes and normally dark hair, but he is prone to dying it bright colors. Gol not a fan of anything that shows off his knees. Personality Gol is quite superstitious and is prone to panic when ghosts (or seith magic) are involved. He is suave by nature but is not the most comfortable around men more dapper than himself. He is prone to bouts of jealousy when it comes to the attention of females but is an honest good person who has a fine sense of justice. History Gol Dino, born Goldymarg Dinoma, was raised in the village of Misty Gardens, where the weather is in a constant flux of bad weather. He grew up in his uncles craft shop, where he sold kites for windy days, umbrella's for rainy days, and sleds for snowy days. At the ripe age of nine he began training wind magic under the direction of the town's prestigious weather magic master. After 6 years of training he left to find his place in the world, and after making it to 19, he has settled on the dream of becoming a skilled Weather Mage. Along his travels, he befriended and formed a pact of brotherhood with the friction mage Vandal Matchbox. Gol owes his life several times over to his dark-skinned brother, and will ever feel indebted to the man. Together, they are the founding keystone members of Team Bluemarine {more to come} Abilities and Skill Putting on the Ritz- Normally, Everyone has one style that does not compliment their looks... Gol looks good in everything. Dodging Adept- Gol is an extremely good at dodging, proving himself capable of easily evading multiple enemies. Adept cook- Gol's cooking is dynamic and exotic... It tastes good too Magic Wind Magic Similar to Air Magic, this elemental Magic control air for creating wind blades and storms. He/She utilizes wind as winds are capable of being sharp and unblockable; it was perfect for a Mage specializing in assassinations. Equipment *'Dapper Defenders:' Gol's suits are made form a weather resistant material common in his home town, it is waterproof and flame retardant. *'Reinforced Umbrella:' Gol often carries with him an umbrella that has been reinforced to withstand both swinging it like a bat, and the harsh winds of his magic. Relationships Vandal Matchbox - Lifelong friend and trusted companion. Trivia *Gol Dino's look and fashion were inspired by Dr. Shinkuro Isaka from Kamen Rider W. *The name 'Gol Dino' is a play on 'Galdino' from One Piece. *I made this character while listening to "Putting on the Ritz" by Taco Quotes (To ally) "Losing does not suit your style" (To Enemy) "By all means... Let me rain on your parade" (To Enemy upon victory) "Arrivederci..." Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Blue Pegasus Category:Help Category:Pro Tips